bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Bohrok-Kal Online Animations
The Bohrok-Kal Online Animations were a series of small animation episodes in BIONICLE.com. They came with stories, also called reports, told by Vakama. There were 3 episodes telling of the Bohrok-Kal's attacks and the journey of the Toa Nuva (accompanied by Jala and Takua) to defeat the Kal. Chapter 1: Theft of Fire Takua and Jala are on their way back to Ta-Koro, having previously being at the Attack on Ga-Koro at the end of the Bohrok War. They talk about their travels, and how it has been a good one. As they approach the village, a rock falls from the cliff in front of them, and they realize they are being followed by something. Jala assumes battle position, but Takua is suddenly knocked over by the thing following him, which turned out to be Puku. Takua mounts Puku and the group leaves, though Jala comments that something still does not feel right. As they leave, a red-and-silver Bohrok is seen observing them from a cliff, with energy crackling across its silver headplate. They reach Ta-Koro and its gate and are noticed by a Guard. The Guard shouts thattheir captain has returned, and to open the gates into the village. Once in the Koro, the two meet with Turaga Vakama and inform him of the outcome in Ga-Koro. As they reach the Ta-Suva, Jala hails Kalama, only to find him stunned by Lightning. Behind him, Tahnok-Kal is holding the Nuva Symbol of Tahu Nuva. Jala sounds the alarm and throws a Bamboo Disk, but Tahnok-Kal unleashes a blast of Lightning, deflecting the disk before it could strike. The electricity continues toward the Matoran, but Jala acts quickly, pushing his friend out of the way to safety. Jala is caught in the blast, and is paralyzed by the electricity. Other members of the Guard arrive, and get into fighting positions beside Takua. However, Tahnok-Kal easily leaps over the group of Matoran, continuing to the exit as its feet touch the ground. Tahnok-Kal abruptly stops, as Tahu Nuva is blocking the gateway of of Ta-Koro. In response, Tahnok-Kal blasts the archway above Tahu, causing it to fall towards Tahu. He readies his swords to melt the rocks, but suddenly his mask turns grey and his power over Fire disappears; surprised at his loss of power, he can do nothing to stop the rocks, which subsequently bury him under a mound of rubble. Out of their Elements Jala, Takua and Vakama anxiously look at the pile of rocks that buried Tahu, hoping their Toa is still alive. Takua bows his head, already having lost hope. Suddenly, the rocks begin to move and Tahu Nuva, relatively unscathed, suprising both Matoran. He tells them that while he is not hurt, he is far from fine, as his Elemental Powers were taken by Tahnok-Kal. The three promptly ask Turaga Vakama what the creature was, and he leads them to the Sacred Fire, hoping to find the answers. Once inside, the Turaga tells them that the creature was a Bohrok-Kal, one of six elite Bohrok. Takua theorizes that the other five may be in other villages, stealing Nuva Symbols from each Koro. Vakama then suggests Tahu seek out the other Toa, in hope they can help each other. Tahu refuses, however, vowing to chase down Tahnok-Kal and reclaim the Nuva Symbol himself, despite his lack of power. He then leaves the hut, and Vakama continues to talk to the Matoran, telling them how Tahu's pride puts him in grave danger, and that it is unknown to what use the Bohrok-Kal will put the Nuva Symbols. The Matoran catch up to Tahu, and the group looks out from a cliff at Le-Wahi. While the three are travelling through Le-Wahi, Lewa Nuva crashes through the trees and lands in front of them. When asked why he fell, he explains he was chasing a strange Bohrok, but had fallen out of the trees without his air power to help him. He adds that at the same time, he had become really heavy, and so could not land right. He agrees to join the other three on their quest, reluctantly having to walk on the ground. Later, in Po-Wahi, Jala, Takua, Tahu and Lewa are traversing the dunes when they notice a third set of footprints has joined the two they were following, indicating that a third Bohrok-Kal has met up with the two. Hearing the sound of wind Mahi, Takua brings the group across th sand dune to the herd. Upon crossing a dune, they come across Pohatu Nuva, with Mahi magnetized to his armor. Takua and Jala attempt to pull off the Mahi, but when pulled off they stick instead to the Matoran. After the magnetic power wears off, Tahu guesses that Pohatu had encountered a Bohrok, and Pohatu confirms it. He agrees to join the group as they search for the Bohrok-Kal, as the Toa of Stone feels that it has been too long since a good adventure, (though he asks the Chronicler if he can leave out the part about the goats). During their journeys, Kopaka, Gali and Onua Nuva join the group as well. Together, they track the Bohrok-Kal, believing that, although powerless, they can still defeat anything the come across. Nethertheless, Takua mentions that even the combined might of all the Toa Nuva would turn out not to be enough to stop the Bohrok-Kal. Defeat of the Bohrok-Kal Takua begins to narrate the events of the final battle between the Toa Nuva and the Bohrok-Kal. It is told how the Bohrok-Kal's trail led the Toa deep underground to the Bahrag's lair. The Bohrok-Kal's mission had since become clear: to release the Bahrag from their prison and unleash the Bohrok swarms on the island of Mata Nui once again. The Bohrok-Kal raised the Nuva Symbols to the cube, but at the last moment, Tahu called on the Kanohi Vahi, using its power to temporal power to halt time. While the Bohrok-Kal could still not be harmed, the Toa Nuva had time to focus their energies through the symbols to the Bohrok-Kal. Unable to maintain control, each Bohrok-Kal was destroyed by its own newfound power. Although several Krana-Kal escape, they are no longer a threat. With their powers restored, the Toa Nuva leave the chamber, travelling up above ground. Afterward, the Turaga call all the Matoran to the Kini-Nui. There, they proclaim that, for their bravery, they shall receive a great gift from Mata Nui. They then reveal Jala and Takua, rebuilt into stronger, larger forms. All the Matoran are subsequently rebuilt, and Jala is renamed Jaller, Maku is renamed Macku, Huki is renamed Hewkii, Nuhrii is renamed Nuri, Tehutti is renamed Tehuti, Orkahm is renamed Orkan, (however, the latter three change their names back later), and all enter a new time of peace. Takua finishes Chronicling the entire tale into the Wall of History, and he and Jaller look out at the rest of Ta-Koro. The episode ends with a silhouette of the Kanohi Kraahkan with glowing eyes floating amidst a swirling black void. In the darkness, Teridax is heard laughing. Characters *The Bohrok-Kal **Tahnok-Kal **Nuhvok-Kal **Gahlok-Kal **Lehvak-Kal **Pahrak-Kal **Kohrak-Kal *Matoran **Takua **Jaller **Kalama *Hewkii *Macku *Kotu *Matoro *Taipu *Kongu *Tamaru *Hafu *Onepu *Kopeke *Hahli *The Toa Nuva **Tahu **Lewa **Pohatu **Kopaka **Gali **Onua *Gahdok *Cahdok *Turaga Vakama *Turaga Whenua *Turaga Nokama *Turaga Onewa *Turaga Nuju *Turaga Matau * Makuta (cameo) Gallery File:Flash Bohrok-Kal Nuhvok-Kal.png|Nuhvok-Kal File:Flash Bohrok-Kal Pahrak-Kal.PNG|Pahrak-Kal File:Flash Bohrok-Kal Kohrak-Kal.png|Kohrak-Kal File:Takua2.PNG|Takua File:Blue_Ussal.png|Pewku File:Mahi.png|Mahi File:250px-Motara.png|The Motara Desert File:Mahi_Magnet_Pohatu.png|Mahi magnetized to Pohatu File:ToaNuva6.gif|The Toa Nuva without their Elemental Powers File:Tahu_Nuva_wearni_the_Vahig.png|Tahu using the Vahi to stop the Bohrok-Kal Category:Animations